Civilised
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Will Doctor Toros and Doctor Leyon manage to act civily towards each other? Kat certainly wants to find out. This will end up being a Brad/OC romance. R
1. Default Chapter

Civilised ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you seen anything so revolting?" Brad asked Jamie rolling his blue eyes at the oblivious couple.  
  
"Get a room already!" Naomi's friend Katalayna hollered. Her silver-grey eyes sparkled with mischief. Leena snorted, Leon snickered.  
  
Volleys of rude comments were sent at Bit and Naomi but still they continued totally unaware. "Oh for God's sake." Katalayna said, "They'll have to come up for air soon surely."  
  
"Nope. They've been at it for a good solid 20 minutes." Jamie said with a shrug peering at his watch.  
  
"Yuck. It's bad enough at the clubs but in your own living room? No thank- you." Katalayna said picking up a pillow and throwing it at the pair.  
  
"Shit shot." Brad taunted.  
  
"Like to see you do better hot shot." Katalayna challenged.  
  
"Whatever." Brad said throwing his pillow at Bit hitting him squarely on the arse. Katalayna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Brad. They all turned to look as the door opened revealing Doctor Toros.  
  
"Anybody like to tell me what's going on here?" Doc asked throwing himself down on the couch pointedly staring at Naomi and Brad.  
  
"They've been at it ever since Naomi, Katalayna and I got here." Leon said winking at Katalayna.  
  
"Katalayna? Who's Katalayna?" Doc asked with a frown.  
  
"That would be me." Katalayna said peering around Jamie. Smiling she offered Doc a hand to shake. Tentatively he smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Back to those two. Can somebody get their attention? I need to talk to the lot of you." Doc sighed.  
  
"Bad news Dad?" Leon asked lounging on the couch.  
  
"Could say that." Doc said.  
  
"No hope of getting their attention." Leena said in disgust.  
  
"Wouldn't be too sure." Katalayna smirked. Winking at them she turned around and began to sing at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I thought love was only true in fairy tales Meant for someone else but not for me  
  
Love was out to get me That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
Leon choked as Katalayna began to dance on the table black hair swaying in time with the imaginary music. Brad, Jamie, Doc and Leena gaped at her.  
  
Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace No doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
I thought love more or less on everything The more I gained the Less I got Oh yeah What's the use of trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain.  
  
Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace No doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
What's the use of trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain.  
  
Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace No doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried.  
  
"Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace No doubt in my mind Now I'm a believer Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Now I'm a believer"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something Katalayna?" Naomi asked rolling her eyes at her long time friend.  
  
"Yeah. Get a room!" Katalayna said chortling. Leon snorted with laughter now used to Katalayna's mischievous ways.  
  
"You can do that later. I need to talk to you guys about something really important." Doc said a frowning marring his normally jovial features.  
  
"I have been approached by Sarah Peterson." Doctor Toros began.  
  
"From the Backdraft?" Brad asked frowning.  
  
"Yes. She wants us to attend a meeting with Oscar Hermenos, you're father Jamie, Vega Obscura and . Doctor Leyon." Doc said quietly looking at each of them in turn. "The meetings come about because his 'daughter' Cat demanded it occur."  
  
"He has a daughter?" Leena said in surprise. "But I thought he was never married."  
  
"Did you agree Doc?" Brad asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah." Doc said. Jamie and Doc began to discuss the likely outcomes of the meeting. Brad sat and contemplated what had just been said. Leena and Bit looked confused. Leon and Naomi just stared at Katalayna as she had gone bright red and looked very guilty.  
  
"Is there anything you want to share Katalayna?" Naomi asked dryly. She went even redder when she noticed that everybody had given her their undivided attention.  
  
"Katalayna. Doesn't your mother or your father call you Kat?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Maybe." Katalayna smirked.  
  
"I know your Dad does because he rang up the base looking for you a couple of days ago." Naomi said putting two and two together. "Doctor Leyon's your father isn't he Tala?"  
  
"Maybe." Katalayna smirked again.  
  
"Just admit it." Brad said irritated.  
  
"Fine. Doctor Leyon is my father. Happy?" Katalayna said equally irritated.  
  
"How can he be your father? You said he was dead." Leon said accusingly.  
  
"Remember I had to deliver that letter to Doctor Leyon just after I arrived. He got back to me about the letter I had given him and asked to meet me. Those 'dates' I've been going on were with my father. I found out that my mother and he had had an affair when she was engaged. She did it as payback to her fiancé when he cheated on her. She got pregnant by my real father but she thought she was pregnant with her fiancé. The reason why he had cheated on her was because they'd been trying for 3 or 4 years to have children and it hadn't worked. He was over the moon and they married just after she told him she was pregnant with me. She never actually told her husband that Doctor Leyon was my really father - she'd wanted a DNA sample just in case. She never told Doctor Leyon that he had a daughter and it was kind of a shock to find out the way he did. It was also a kinda shock for me to find out that the man who I thought was my father was my father only in name not in blood." Katalayna said shrugging.  
  
"So why the meeting." Doc enquired.  
  
"It's time you two learnt to be civilised to one another again. Because I have this feeling you are going to have to in the future." Katalayna said raising an eyebrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BTW - I do not own zoids. Unfortunately. ^_^ End of Chapter one. What do you think? Please review. 


	2. Part Two

Civilised ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kat. Why am I doing this again?" Doctor Leyon grumbled.  
  
"Because I asked you to. Da-ad. Please act civilly towards him. For me?" Katalayna said widening her eyes to their fullest extent. Doctor Leyon's face softened when he looked at his adorable daughter.  
  
"Fine." Doctor Leyon said with a sigh. He started when arms wrapped around him. He looked down to see his daughter looking back at him her eyes shining.  
  
"Let's go." He said discomforted.  
  
"Ok." Katalayna said with a small smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Naomi waved at Kat as she entered the nice café that had been picked for the meeting between the two warring parties. She smiled and waved back at Naomi. Kat weaved in and out of the crowded café followed closely by her father.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily sliding down into the booth next to Naomi.  
  
"You're late." Naomi said lightly.  
  
"I had a bit of trouble." Kat said lowering her voice and giving her father a quick and meaningful glance.  
  
"Oh." Naomi said understandingly. They watched Doctor Leyon and Doctor Toros shake each other's hands mistrustingly.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake!" Kat exclaimed irritated. "Can't you at least pretend you like each other for 3 short hours?"  
  
"3 hours?!?" her dad and the Doc exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Yes." Kat said warningly.  
  
"I am not -" Doctor Leyon began but stopped at the hurt look that flickered across his daughter's face. Doc caught the hurt look and then saw a resigned look flash across his enemy's face. He narrowed his eyes in thought when he realised how much Leyon cared for the mischievous teen.  
  
Naomi and Leon exchanged amused looks. Bit, Leena and Brad watched Leyon apprehensively. Jamie introduced himself trying to break the strained silence. Vega Obscura arrived moments later much to everybody's relief.  
  
"Ready to go?" Vega's voice cut through the silence. Everybody looked at him in surprise. "Sarah and Mr Hermenos are waiting outside for you guys."  
  
Kat smiled at Vega. Winking at him she grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him outside. Everybody followed in their footsteps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BTW - I do not own zoids. Unfortunately. ^_^ End of Chapter two. What do you think? Please review. 


End file.
